The Lost Prophets The Brightest Star
by minchyka
Summary: "Sometimes, if you seek the future, you must uncover the past..." Ravenpaw, Snowpaw and Pebblepaw are average Clan 'paws, wreaking havoc, making noise, refusing to work. But when one apprentices receives a prophecy, their lives will be turned up-side down... *Summary sucks, story is better*
1. Alleigances

RidgeClan

Leader: Dawnstar - Ginger and white she-cat

Deputy: Fishleap - Tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Rosethorn - Ginger and white tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Cloverpatch

Warriors:

Flamepelt - Ginger tabby tom

Specklefur - Grey tom with darker flecks

Thistleheart - Silver and white tabby she-cat with spiky fur

Risingsun - Dark ginger tom, former rogue

Bluefrost - Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Icefoot - Black tom with white feet

Apprentice, Leopardpaw

Littleflower - Pretty white she-cat with brown patches

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Brindlespots - Pale golden tabby she-cat

Swallowsong - Pale grey tom

Daisytail - Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Crouchpaw

Flightfoot - Dappled grey tom

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Smallstep - Small cream she-cat with green eyes.

Stoneclaw - Steel grey tabby tom

Apprentices

Leopardpaw - Golden tom with black spots

Crouchpaw - Black tom with blue eyes

Hawkpaw - White and black she-cat with blue eyes

Darkpaw - Black tom with white points

Queens

Oakfur- Brown she-cat, mother of Ravenkit, Snowkit and Pebblekit.

Gorseheart - Tabby she-cat, nursing Dawnstar's kits, Whitekit and Snakekit

Kits:

Ravenkit - Black tom with green eyes

Snowkit - White tom with blue eyes

Pebblekit - Tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes

Snakekit - White she-kit with ginger patches

Whitekit - Ginger and white she-cat

Elders:

Rushingwater - Hairless tom, formerly of the Tribe of Fallen Snow.

Horselegs - Tan tom with black feet

SkyClan

Leader: Eaglestar - Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Longwhisker - White tom with black patches

Medicine Cat: Appleseed - Grey tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Hazelfoot - Hazel brown tom

Apprentice, Mockingpaw

Jaywing - Silver tabby she-cat

Ringtail - Tan tabby with a kinked tail

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Barkpelt - Brown tom with amber eyes and a scarred face

Blackwing - Black tom

Apprentices:

Lionpaw - Dark brown tabby tom

Mockingpaw - Sand coloured tom

Queens:

Starlingflight - Black and white she-cat

Elders:

Redeye - Grey tom with reddish orange eyes

RockClan

Leader: Gingerstar - Handsome ginger tom

Deputy: Kestrelwing - Mottled brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Yarrowfoot - Scraggy tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Warriors:

Cloudpelt - White tom

Woodclaw - Patchy brown she-cat

Skydrift - Grey tom

Apprentice, Lambpaw

Lilyflower - Tortoishell she-cat

Apprentices:

Oakpaw - Oak brown tom

Lambpaw - Very pale ginger she-cat

Elders:

Whiskernose - Pale grey tom

RainClan

Leader: Fernstar - Blue grey she-cat

Deputy: Heronfeather - Grey and white tom

Medicine Cat: Stumpytail - Old white tom with greying black patches

Apprentice, Orangepaw

Warriors:

Blazingfire - Dark tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes

Apprentice, Mallowpaw

Troutleap - Silver tom

Minnowclaw - Pale brown she-cat

Volewhisker - Dusky brown tom

Apprentices:

Orangepaw - Bright ginger she-cat

Mallowpaw - Calico tom with green eyes

Cats outside the Clan

Kinktail - Scraggy brown tabby tom with a kinked tail, lives in the Twolegplace.

Lightstep - Steel grey tom with dark steak down his back, formerly of RainClan

Boris - Ginger kittypet tom.

Facts about the Clans:

The Clan's were first led by Ridge, Sky, Rain, and Rock, four rogues descended from ancient Tribeof Fallen Snow cats (Ridge that stretches beyond mountains, Sky that lights at dawn, Rain that soaks pelt, and Rock that moves with earth.)

Ridge was named after the territory he would one day rule.

RidgeClan cats are similar to ThunderClan and RiverClan cats, hunting in the forest but also eat fish.

RainClan cats are similar to WindClan and RiverClan, proud fishing cats who live on a moor beside the river

RockClan cats are similar to ThunderClan and WindClan, brave, loyal, and living in a wide open space on the rocks

SkyClan are like ShadowClan and ThunderClan, brave, proud, secretive night-hunters.

Despite not being the newest leader, Fernstar is the youngest leader, and Eaglestar is the oldest.

Gingerstar is the only Clan leader not to be originally from the Clans, having come with his sister from the twolegplace as orphaned kits.

Cloverpatch's father was an ally of Lightstep, who killed her mother.

Heronfeather is Cloverpatch's older brother.

Kinktail is Dawnstar's uncle.

Fernstar and Dawnstar are good friends, after Dawnpaw saved Fernkit from a fast-flowing river.


	2. Prologue

**Hey! As you can see, my name is minchyka. Basically, the alleigances are on my iPod, and I can only upload from my laptop. Soo, expect them soon. Also, This, although short, is my first story on here, so please, please, PLEASE review!**

* * *

_Prologue_

A small, black and white cat sat facing the rushing water, her ears angling at any sound, her body tensed, ready to run, at the slightest sound of threat…

"Cloverpaw?" The small cat started, and whipped around, her blue eyes searching for the source of the call. Her gaze locked on two cats, and she relaxed, as she recognised her mentor, and her oldest friend.

"Dawnstar, Rosethorn, how can I help?" She dipped her head respectfully, and the ginger and white she-cat licked her forehead.

"I heard Oakfur kitted while we were at the gathering, are they okay?" The dusky brown tabby asked, and Cloverpaw nodded.

"She's fine, Rosethorn. Two toms, one she-kit, but I fear the smallest won't make it through the night." Cloverpaw remarked gravely. Dawnstar gave a small squeak of alarm, but Cloverpaw nudged her.

"Your kits are fine, Dawnstar, considering they haven't been born yet!" She purred. Dawnstar sighed, and Rosethorn frowned.

"Three kits, you say? Dawnstar, do you mind if I talk to my apprentice in private?" She added to her leader, who nodded bemusedly, turned and headed in the direction of home. Rosethorn leaned in to the black and white she-cat.

"Do you think it's time?" The black and white she-cat nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Rosethorn, I do. These are the cats who will save us from the impending darkness." She shivered, as she remembered the words uttered to her so many moons ago, when she first became Rosethorn's apprentice. Looking up, her blue eyes reflecting the moon's silvery light, she asked;

"Shouldn't Dawnstar know? I mean, she _is_ our leader?" Rosethorn frowned, and shook her head.

"No, Cloverpaw." Looking out at the landscape, she closed her eyes, as if imagining the beautiful sights bathed in blood. Sighing, she added to the young cat next to her, her amber eyes narrowed.

"I think the almost certain battle may be Dawnstar's fault."

Cloverpaw gasped, and glanced back over to her leader, who was helping a furless elder into camp, licking his shoulder encouragingly. She found it hard to believe that the gentle, caring she-cat could be so ruthless and cold-hearted, but shook off her thoughts, and looked questioningly at the tabby next to her.

"D'you think it'll happen soon?" She asked tentatively. Rosethorn turned once again to face the rushing river.

"Hard to tell. It might not happen in my lifetime, but it will most definitely happen before you are called to join our ancestors." Suddenly, she fixed her apprentice with a glare so icy that Cloverpaw recoiled. Her neck fur on end.

"No cat can know. These kits must be treated the same as all other kits, or arrogance can become a problem."

Cloverpaw processed what she said, and let her fur lie flat. Widening her eyes, she asked.

"Will these cats be able to save us?" Her voice wavered with fear, and her blood ran cold. The future of all four Clans depended on these kits.

Rosethorn sighed.

"I hope so, or we're in for one heck of a ride.


End file.
